Gnogmentation Guide
=Gnogmenting= Combining two items into one single item. During this process, you choose the exact specifications of the new item that will be produced. This includes which feats & spells the item has, its abilities, stats, and its cosmetic appearance. Extra Sockets can be added to further enhance the equipment. Guide in steps Gnogmentation Step 1 Out of the 3 items above, put 2 in the gnogmentation slots. 1) notice: that the crafted mace (right) and the elder mace have 1 ability in common: Shadow bolt, so choose rank 4, always better to choose the highest rank. 2) notice: the big yellow arrow, whether you choose the left or the right yellow, it WILL take the left or right item's base stats, so look at both and choose carefully Gnogmentation Step 2 3) notice for the elder mace (right) you have at the bottom a passive boost, the ones on the top row are active ones and will appear on your combat bar 4) when choosing too many abilities, and go over the 'limit', it will cost Sockets. It is up to you to decide whether you pay extra gold or sockets. 5) in the middle section you can choose the appearance of your mace **FINALY: gnogment these 2 together Gnogmentation Step 3 1) now are gonna combine the already made mace (premium crafted/elder) (left) with an extra dropped +++ mace (right) 2) if you don't want to use extra Sockets you can also drop 1 of the top row abilities, it is up to you Gnogmentation Step 4 The last step in the gnogmentation process. Check your work. You can always go back in case you want to make changes. Only when you hit 'confirm' you can't go back Where Gnogmentation workshops are found in Ardent City.They have a green sparkle and Rorki the Gnome is stationed nearby to answer your questions. *You can only merge two wearable items of the same type of item, e.g. belt and belt. *It is not a leveling skill and does not require any other skill, regardless its level, to gnogment any object. *Holiday themed feats and spells can't be added. Slots and sockets There is a limited number of slots available for adding enhancements. Hats, armor and weapons have two different sets of slots; one for feats and another for abilities. The rest have only one set where feats, abilities and spells can be added. Abilities can also be found as proficiencies in the game. Once a certain amount of enhancements is reached, sockets are needed to further improve equipment. Rules and clarifications *Warrior –Swift Gear does not Gnogment with Defender Gear *Wizard – Fire Affinity does not Gnogment with Ice Affinity *Priest – Shadow Mastery does not Gnogment with Healing Mastery *Hunter – Reinforced does not Gnogment with Bow Mastery *Crafted Gear: boots, belts, gloves, hats = Best *Rings and necklaces: only dropped versions are available, best are the Pyrron rings (starting from level 70) *Armor and weapon: combo of premium crafted/premium elder/dropped +++ items (from Zingara) Dropped Gear Rare items are gear that has +++ on them. Usually dropped when killing Zingaras. This gear has a higher ranking abilities then regular dropped gear. Elder Gear These have unique and powerful feats that are exclusive for Elder gear only. Crafted Gear These have the best possible stats compared with the dropped gear or elder gear. It has also some unique abilities of its own.